metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuchinoko
The Tsuchinoko (ツチノコ, Tsuchinoko), is a legendary snake-like cryptid from Japan. The name tsuchinoko is prevalent in Western Japan, including Kansai and Shikoku; the creature is known as bachi hebi in Northeastern Japan. Tsuchinoko are described as being between 30 and 80 centimeters in length, similar in appearance to a snake, but with a central girth that is much wider than its head or tail, and as having fangs and venom similar to that of a viper. Some accounts also describe the tsuchinoko as being able to jump up to a meter in distance. According to legend, some tsuchinoko have the ability to speak and a propensity for lying, as well as a taste for alcohol. Legend also records that it will sometimes swallow its own tail so that it can roll like a hoop. They are said to be delicious. EVA has eaten one herself. When shot they will emit a squeaking noise much like a rat. The tsuchinoko was constantly searched after by the UMA Club, which was founded by Major Zero. Metal Gear Solid 3 In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the Tsuchinoko is an invisible snake that is undetectable by Radar and Thermal Goggles. It can only be caught by placing mousetraps around the area. When eaten, they fully replenish Naked Snake's stamina. If the player contacts Para-Medic after capturing it, she (as well as the others) will congratulate Snake, who is completely clueless to what the big deal is, then Major Zero will order him not to eat the Tsuchinoko under any circumstances, much to Snake's disappointment. If the player finishes Metal Gear Solid 3 with the Tsuchinoko still with him, they will be awarded the rank "Tsuchinoko" and be given the Infinity Face Paint which will give Snake infinite ammo when worn. The best location to catch the snake is Bolshaya Past South, as there are no other animals to be captured in the traps. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops In Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, if Naked Snake does not set off any alerts, his codename will be "Tsuchinoko," If the player beat Portable Ops Plus on any dificulty without setting off alert mode, they will get a feather for your picture and tsuchinoko for their codename. Tips for Catching The easiest way to catch Tsuchinoko is to go through either Graniny Gorki South (after defeating The Fear) or in Sokrovenno (after defeating The End) killing all of the animals in the area, locating them using the Sonar. Once all of the other animals are gone, the Sonar will still show something. Go to the exact spot and lay several mousetraps right on it. Leave the area (if the player is in Sokrovenno North, go to the south or west area, etc.) and they should hear the trap spring when they re-enter. Another way is in Graniny Gorki South, there is a tree identical to the one at the right of the Ocelot duel, it has a flat top. It is a little bit South of the center Graniny Gorki South, anyway, in front of the tree is some tall grass, place a lot of mousetraps, (the more the better) run around for a while and you should get it. You will catch the Tsuchinoko. Another way to catch it would be by going into the area with the electric fences after the encounter with Ocelot capturing EVA and going into the grassy area near the Desert Facepaint in the tree trunk. Place mousetraps in that area where the guard is patrolling and wait a couple minutes and the player should soon have it. Or in that same area go to the bottom right and in front of the fence place a couple of Mousetraps in front of the Kerotan at the bottom of the tree to catch it faster. To get a mousetrap in that area go to the area ahead with the Helicopter and check in the little wooden cabin and get the mousetrap. Then head back and use the mousetrap for the capture of the Tsuchinoko. The player can also catch it with comparative ease at the northern end of Sokrovenno West on the right hand side of the river, three or four mousetraps will be enough. After the player is captured by Volgin, they will lose all of their items and food. After meeting up with EVA behind the waterfall, leave back the way the player entered and the Tsuchinoko will be in the following area, nearby a log. Simply use the MK22 to capture it alive. You can also catch it with the Cig gas spray before you enter the waterfall. The player won't need to use any mousetraps, as it will be clearly visible. Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:MGS3 Food